Grouptale
by Sirdon09
Summary: Welcome, huma- Humans? To the Underground! Follow the six souls IF they fell together. Cover Image is not mine, Happy Reading (My first story, please don't judge)
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Prologue **

**.: Henry :.**

Henry grabbed his glasses and notebook and ran out the door of their manor. He was ready to do this, little did he know, someone was watching him.

**Henry-Perseverance, Belongings: Cloudy Glasses and Notebook, Age:10**

Henry rushed away without a second glance. He ran and ran until he got to the edge of the city of Ebbot. His friends were all waiting, and so was that mysterious person in the bush.

**Melany-Integrity, Belongings: Tutu and Ballet Shoes, Age:12**

**Baxton-Bravery, Belongings: Manly Bandanna and Gloves, Age:11**

**Mary-Patience, Belongings: Toy Knife and Ribbon, Age:8**

"I'm here" Henry said in his regular voice (monotone and emotionless). Melany waved and smiled. Baxton jumped in the air in excitement, while Mary looked up at him from where she sat and smiled politely. Soon the others arrived, ready to go.

**Lily-Kindness, Belongings: Frying Pan and Apron, Age:10**

**Max-Justice, Belongings: Cowboy Hat and Revolver, Age:13**

"I'm ready!" yelled Max. Henry gave him a simple nod and the others…well the others were being themselves.

Lily nodded as well; she was excited but didn't want to disturb anyone.

They climbed the mountain until they came somewhere near the top. As they neared the top they ran into a hole. "Who's going first?" Henry asked. Baxton jumped in before anyone could say anything, then Melany leaped in. Lily looked nervous, but Max held her hand and they both jumped in. Henry looked down, calculating the fall and oh boy was it deep, and leaped in. Mary sat there, contemplating decisions, and then she tripped and fell in.

**A/N My first story! If you would like you can review, constructive criticism would be fine. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome

**A/N Sorry guys for the late update, I was out of town, but I'm back and hopefully will get updates out sooner, thanks for reading!**

Welcome to the Underground!

**-Melany-**

Melany had finally awoken, was she home? She blinked and looked around; her friends were lying unconscious on the floor, she wasn't home. She was on a bed of soft golden flowers, they looked lovely, and dark walls. Looking up, she saw the moon and black sky. She had so many questions, but she saved them and shook everyone awake.

"Strange" Henry declared as he wrote some notes down like he always did. "Yeah…" Mary muttered quietly. The 3 others looked around, dumbfounded. They ventured on anyways into an ancient stone door. "Howdy!" A voice said. They looked for the source and found it. A golden flower with a face stood there, a huge smile glued to his face. Henry looked intrigued, or was he? His facial expressions are always emotionless and was writing notes so fast that he tore the page a little several times. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, you must be new to the underground, Golly! You all must be so confused" Flowey said. Melany nodded. He talked a bit more, saying things like LV stands for Love and that you gain love with friendliness pellet. So, he "shared" some friendliness pellets, and by that, I mean brought them all down to 1 HP. His face was not so friendly anymore, instead it was twisted into a demonic smile of dread. He surrounded them with bullets and shouted "DIE". Was this it? No, for it healed them "Wait, what?" Baxton questioned, which was weird because Baxton never questions anything. Flowey looked confused as well, but of course it didn't last for long, for a fireball smacked him off the screen…I mean out of sight.

"What a terrible creature torturing poor innocent youth" a mysterious voice asked

**A/N Yay! Another chapter done! I'll try to update again soon, and I'm on break. Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**A/N I'm very sorry but I might not post as much as I thought, Procrastination and things like worries about the coronavirus and family's health has really got me on edge, but I hope to keep posting! Thanks for reading**

Introductions

**.:(Your name):.**

Now you're involved with a group of 6 kids, your life isn't as regular as it was. Secretly observing their adventure up Mt. Ebott and into it. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME GAM- I mean… LIFE! They somehow never noticed you standing right behind Toriel as she chatted to them. You observe each of the- **(A/N As if you stalking them on there way up Mt. Ebott wasn't enough)** Yeah, we get it! Anyways, you make sure to stay hidden behind Toriel **(A/N Why?) **…Be quiet! ANYWAYS, you head up the same path in the ruins just like in every other reset, but the others seemed fascinated by purple walls and puzzles, Good, they will love Snowdin Forest and Papyrus. Soon, you walk up to the dummy with Toriel and the other 6. They still somehow haven't noticed you **(A/N Plot Device!) ** WE GET IT! Meanwhile that happened Toriel moved on to the next room, that's new…AND LET ME GUESS MR AUTHOR IT'S A PLOT DEVICE…ok, moving on. You hid in the corner, and the bandana kid started to punch the dummy, now is the time to intervene.

You step up to the bandana kid and ask him to stop. "Why? Its fun!" He yelled in response. You told the kid it's not a dummy (Even though it really is called Dummy), It's a living thing and the dummy nods in response. You hear him mutter "your no fun". You roll your eyes and ask all of them their names. "Henry" an emotionless and matter-of-factly voice responds. "Melany" said one of the girls said, she hummed a little tune afterwards. "BAXTON!" yelled the boy that punched the air as if he was a brave superhero. His yell was so loud that Toriel rushed in and asked, "Who's hurt?" but realized they were introducing themselves, so she walked back out. Another girl chuckled and replied "My name is Mary" she gave you a patient smile, you smile back. "Lily is mine" the 3rd girl replied in a kind manner. "If my sister trust's you then so do I, Max is my name" The 3rd boy replied in a southern accent. You could tell he watched a lot of cowboy movies. You introduce yourself and say that your (Y/N), and say we better get a move on. 

**A/N 4****th**** wall breaks will probably become common. Well I hope you enjoyed, Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzles and Dimwits

**A/N NO AUTHORS NOTE? NOOOOOO, WHY!... Happy reading!**

Puzzles, Dimwits, and more Puzzles

**-Lily-**

Here they were…trusting another random kid, she remembered all to well what happened when she trusted 5 random kids, she just met…she made 5 new friends! But not everyone's nice. After contemplating if they should obey Ms. Toriel. They didn't (Even after the calls). They walked through some puzz- Oh look, they fell. "OW! WHO PUT THIS HOLE HERE?" Baxton yelled in anger. "Dimwit, the ground is unstable" Henry said in an emotionless tone. Lily never understood how Henry always kept a straight face, none of them did **(A/N I know I never understood how someone kept a straight face in something funny…maybe there dead inside) **I AM TR- wait…that's a good point. Back to narrating, Lily somehow now understood ho- Wait… *You hear a distant sound of rustling paper* …. THE AUTHOR SKIPPED SO MUCH IN THE SCRIPT! UGH! ITS TO LATE NOW…Ahem, where was I? Yes, here we are! They all leapt down into the unstable floor hole that was created by Baxton, who was a bit annoyed by Henry's insult. They moved on to another floor puzzle, which they all didn't get until about 1,000,000,000 tries later. It all seemed to click in Henry's head, and he walked through it with ease. The rest of the puzzles were easy, and so were the encounters. **(A/N The music was great too!)**…ok…yeah it is, anyways they came to a patch of flowers with a gh- ZZZZZZZZZZZ… Man, his pretend snores are more obnoxious than mine.

**A/N That's what 7 electro swing Undertale remixes by The Musical Ghost, Check it out!... (I'm not sponsored I promise)**


	5. Chapter 5: Napstablook

**A/N Sorry for the long time with no update, So much stuff to do, and I now am about to post a 3****rd**** Story (Or if your late then I've probably posted it already) it's illager madness, it's in the Minecraft section, feel free to check it out…OK! Enough with the advertising for myself and let's get onto our ghostly friend this chapters ALL about…mostly**

Here comes Napstablook!

**.:Baxton:.**

As they progressed through the many puzzles Baxton was starting to get bored…As always. "When are we going to fight!" he shouted…he always did that. Henry replied, "We've been encountering a whole bunch of monsters…". He still sounded like he was dead inside. Lily added on to what he said "We are sorry, but we want to spare the monsters! We can't have you beating them into dust.". Lily was being as kind as she possibly could, that's what Baxton liked about her…Actually, he liked everything about her…In fact- **(A/N WOAH! OK! LET'S STOP DIGGING IN HIS MIND! ITS GETTING WEIRD) **…Your right, I need a break from this weirdness. Soon, they came upon a ghost. Lily gently nudged it, "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" The ghost replied. Baxton went to the front of the group and shoved it out of the way…Now he was in a battle. "Oh great…He's in a battle" Henry sighed. Melany then patted him on the back and replied "I hope this ghost is alright" Melany laughed… Henry "laughed" along with her, If laughing was you saying "Hahahahaahahahahah" over and over counts. Baxton was set on proving them wrong! He acted… "Flirt? NO!" Frisk looked down with a sad expression. "Remain Neutral? THAT'S BORING!" Henry facepalmed…So did Melany. "Threaten it? I'M TRYING TO SPARE IT!" Max looked around in confusion. Lily and Mary were yelling "CHEER!", So Baxton cheered it by giving it a patient smile. "Heh…". An attack rained down on him, literally! He tried to avoid getting hit, but he got hit anyways. He cheered again and said "Why is Justice best served cold? Because if it was served warm it would be justwater!" Everyone laughed at that, including that 7th human who always stayed silent! "Heh…Heh…" The ghost laughed a bit too. Another rainy attack, He dodged everything and cheered again. It seems like Napstablook wants to show Baxton something and started to cry, but his tears floated upwards and formed a hat! "I call it Dapper Blook" Baxton gave him a thumbs up and said "Cool!" and the ghost replied with "Oh gee, I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today I met somebody nice...oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." The ghost floated up into the ceiling. "Wow! I Like him! Baxton shouted. "Wow, he actually spared something…" Henry said and Baxton shouted in reply "HEY!"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I am sorry for the late updates. I've been doing so much, and learning from my mistakes, I will try to post more often…I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Edit: Sorry guys, I was trying to get it finished so I could publish it for you all that I skimmed over an error in the joke, It was supposed to be justwater, not just ice…Just a dumb mistake I fixed…I'm dumb for not seeing that, ANYWAYS! I still hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
